Episode 7677 (24th November 2016)
Plot At the inquest Emma explains how James wasn't happy at the end and wanted out. She states she begged him to let her help as she couldn't lose him again. The corner calls a recess and Emma runs out of the court. Bobby watches as Frank and Tracy fundraiser for the cancer ward. Tracy approaches Bobby to donate and Bobby lies he is a reporter so Tracy agrees to an interview and they head into the pub to talk. Pete, Ross and Finn find Emma and asks her why she didn't tell them she believed James killed himself. Bob returns from taking April to the dentist, and Marlon asks April what he should get Carly to say thank you. Back on the stand, Emma talks about James losing the farm and having to work for Moira. The coroner inquires about James' state of mind on the day he died, so Emma lies that it was bleak and James didn't want to see anyone. Pete tells Emma to stop blaming herself and Emma apologises for not revealing any of this before. Tracy tells Bobby about Frank's past, including his time in prison. Belle worries to Jermaine about Zak and Joanie moving away, so Jermaine suggests she patch things up with Zak and enjoy him being close. Marlon asks for Paddy's advice about Carly wanting to move in. Paddy can't see the problem, but Marlon wants to take things slow. Paddy suggests he talks to Carly. Frank is shocked to learn Tracy has been talking to Bobby. Emma visits James' grave again and tells James it's better that his sons think he killed himself rather than knowing the truth. Bob is unimpressed to hear about Brenda selling the dodgy creams, but Brenda brings up him remortgaging the café. Moira returns home just as the Barton are discussing the coroners verdict. Emma and Harriet have a cup of tea in the church and Emma wishes she had told the boys what happened to James straight away. Emma reveals to Harriet that James kissed Moira before his death, and Harriet tells Emma that God can forgive her like she forgave James for his fumble with Moira. Belle apologises to Zak and Joanie. Zak suggests they don't tell Lisa until everything is finalised and assures her he won't be far away and it'll be hardly any different to now. Moira feels guilty after hearing about the coroners verdict. She tells Emma she is sorry. Emma hugs her and states she is the for her. Frank meets Bobby behind The Woolpack and tells him he's sorry. Bobby explains to Frank that due to investing in him he has lost his house as well as his wife and daughters. Frank states he would help if he could so Bobby tells Frank he won't tell Vanessa and Tracy the truth if he gives him back all the money he took, including £10,000 by tomorrow. Frank tries to explain he has no way getting the money so Bobby punches him. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black Guest cast *Coroner - Jessica Boyde *Bobby - Sebastian Shaw Locations *Coroners' Court *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar and car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Cemetery *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes